


chai's poetry dump thingy

by chaitears



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaitears/pseuds/chaitears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because I had these sitting in my notes for 2+ years and I needed them gone so yeah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(teen and up for sensitive topics??? I'll put trigger warnings on them if they're that bad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	chai's poetry dump thingy

don't mess up your hair.

"What a lovely hairstyle!"

don't scruff up your dress.

"What a pretty gown!"

don't smudge your makeup.

"Your makeup looks lovely!"

don't blink.

"Are you okay?"

don't move.

"Hello?"

stop breathing.

"Please, someone get help!"

and as long as you stay still,  
you'll be the prettiest doll in my collection.


End file.
